White Luck
by LockFlower
Summary: She made a vow that she will avoid the Kira investigation team at all costs, there was no way in hell she wanted to get her butt involved into this, yet the second she made her vow faith decided to be the biggest bitch ever and carelessly kicked her into their clutches. Damn her stupid bad luck. LxOc. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**I want to be clear, I have no fricking idea why I am writing this story. Lately I have been having such an obsession with Death note, but more importantly an obsession with L. I know the series ended years ago and I don't remember much about it (That's why I am re-watching it and I am currently at episode 8), but I am so determined to write a Fanfic about an L and Oc since most L romance stories is about him and Light.**

**I have nothing against yaoi, actually I am a fan of it, but I wanted to write about a romance with L with a girl. Now, yes it is an Oc falling into death note Un. I never wrote a story like this before, so I wanted to give it a shot.**

**I am warning you; some character might be severely OOC, I apologize for that. I will try to avoid it at best and I am not a fan of Light, but I do not like bashing, so I will try my best to not insult him as much as possible in this story. It will also be slow, anw if I keep this up I'll ruin it for you guys. hahaha**

**I don't own Death note. **

**Chapter warning: Violence, ish...anw, warning...**

**..xx…xx..xx..xxx**

My tears wouldn't stop falling; my heart was breaking into tiny pieces as I stared at the grave before me. Memories of her laughter and warm smile flashed through my mind as I could feel my strength leave me body. I crumbled towards the ground as I finally let out a horrible gut retching scream.

Even though it has been a week, I still couldn't believe she was gone. My mother, my friend, my only family member that loved me was no longer in this world. A week ago she was hit by a speeding car; the driver was drunk and survived the ordeal. I hated that man, why did he live and not my innocent mother?

I hated life, and I didn't want to live anymore. What was worse was that I was a minor and according to law I now live with my very asshole of a father.

You see, when I was at the tender age of four, my mother and father divorced. My dad used to beat my mom every day, but she was strong and not once ever let his taunting get to her. My dad was a cheater and an alcoholic, but my mom still believed he had some good in him until one day she caught him with another woman. It was the last straw, she knew that he was cheating on her, but actually seeing just tore her heart apart.

She left my dad and won custody over me, but it was not like my father actually cared about me, so he really didn't put up a fight. After my mom left him, he did sober up and got married.

According to the rumors he stopped cheating and now has a happy family with his new and younger woman, they got two kids; a daughter and a son. Though I have my doubts the son is his since they look nothing alike. Though it was best for me to keep my thoughts to myself because whenever I visit they would always try their best to make it short, in other words they didn't like me and had no issues with showing me that they didn't.

I took no offence to it since I didn't like them either.

Back to the present.

Here I was still screaming my soul out as I felt two cold hands grab my shoulders. I stopped screaming and looked up. It was my step-mother. She was looking at me with a sad face, but I could see her eyes glinting with annoyance. Silently pleading for me to stop, she wanted to go home. I sniffed and stood back up, she tried to help me, but I shrugged her hands away. I saw her throw me a mean look before she hid it behind a fake sadness. She should just cut the bullshit, but I was in no mood to argue.

I followed her to the car and climbed into the back seat. The ride was silent, no one spoke. There was no need to speak, they didn't like me and now they were stuck with me.

Knowing my mother she would have preferred if I stayed with someone else, but there was no one else, so I was unfortunately stuck with them.

After a tense thirty minutes we finally reached their home, we all got out of the car and I quickly made my way upstairs towards me new room. I stepped inside and locked the door behind me. Everything was still in their boxes, I felt no need to unpack since I will turn eighteen in a month and my friend decided that I could crash at her place for a while until I get a job and my own home. I smiled at the thought and sat on my small bed. I didn't change my clothes as I held my knees up to my chest and fell asleep.

…..

It was morning and the sun was barely peeking in the sky, it was still fairly dark outside. Yawning I picked up my clothes for the day and went to the bathroom. I showered as quickly as I could and put on my clothes. As I was about to leave I glanced at myself in the mirror and cringed. Even after a shower I still looked horrible. My brown hair was held loosely in a messy bun atop of my head a few golden strands hung around my head. My honey colored eyes was tired and lifeless as the bad under them made my face look even more tired. My skin was pale as usual and my freckles were even more obvious under the artificial light of the bathroom. I frowned and touched my chapped lips. I sighed and quickly turned off the light as I stepped out of the bathroom.

_God_, I knew today was going to be horrible. I could feel my stomach churning and my heart was beating like crazy. I could taste the fear, but why was I feeling fear? There was no need, yet my body was screaming at me to run. I shake my head and push the feeling back towards my mind. It was not time for my paranoid side to take over, my mother was buried yesterday and I am in no mood to be emotionally unstable. Hell, does that even make sense? Nope, didn't think so.

I walked towards my room pick up my bag and anything else I needed and headed downstairs. The second I reached the empty kitchen I knew something was out of the norm. As quietly as possible I tiptoed to the living room; the lights were switched off and I could only see the rough shapes of the couches, table, shelf and tv.

My eyes narrowed, the little demons-as I dubbed my little half siblings- usually were awake by now and screaming their lungs out that they didn't wanted to go to school. I gulped and slowly flipped the switch, the room was empty and nothing seemed to be misplaced and suddenly I felt a hot surging pain blood from my head as I passed out. The last thing I saw was my father and step-mother standing above me. She was holding a pan in her shaking hands.

…

_Fuck me sideways_, I couldn't believe that I was just knocked out with a fricking frying pan. I knew my father was an asshole, but I didn't know he would actually stoop this low.

It has been a while since I woke up and my head was still pounding from my assault. Who knew she could hit that hard. I was in a shack, an old shack near the sea. I can hear the giant waves crashing against the coast, the smell of salt was heavy in the air and the white sand under me itched my sensitive skin of my legs.

My hands were tied in front of me with rope and my legs were also bounded together, and I still had my bag. I was lying on my side, my face against the rusty wall of the shack, there was a small window right above me and I could see the cloudless sky, the sun shining bright; slightly blinding me with its rays.

I couldn't hear anyone, so I concluded that I was far away from civilization and no one would know where I was. I prayed to the heavens for some sort of savior, but I was left with no sort of sign or reply that they heard me.

I was scared, who knows what my father would do. Will he kill me? How will he get rid of the body? I was not scared of dying; I was scared of how I was going to die. I always wanted to die of natural causes at an old age, not by my own father's fat hands. I can feel tears started to form, but I bit them back. No, I shall not cry because I will not die today. I will not let this demonic man have any sort of affect on me. Fuck him and his slutty wife.

With new determination and slowly sat up, my legs were bounded together very tightly and the rope was beginning to dig into my skin. I hopped up, but quickly fell back down on my face. I spat out sand as I sat back up.

How was I supposed to get out of here? I looked around the shack when I saw a machete on a small wooden table at the far right corner. _Succes _I wormed my way towards the table and looked up at the machete; the brown rusty metal giving me slight doubt that it would actually work, but I still had to try it out, it was positioned perfectly and it had a heavy can of paint on top of it. Hopefully it will stop the machete from moving as I try to saw away the rope.

Sweat forming on her forehead and back I started to carefully saw away the rope, Soon enough the rope pooled down on my tied legs. I sighed out in relief as I picked up the machete and started to saw the ropes on my leg. In about two minutes I was, but I couldn't celebrate it yet.

I have no idea for how long I have been in this shack, nor when my father will come back. I was short girl with the height of 1,58 cms, so I had to step on my toes to look outside.

I saw only saw white sand and no car or person nearby. I opened the shack door and looked again and still saw nothing. I heaved up my bag onto my back and thanked the heavens that I didn't need to bring a lot of books to school this day. I bit my bottom lip and counted to three.

_1…2..3…_

And I bolted; I ran up the sand dunce and towards the beach bellow, it was easier to run without getting worried that sand would get into my shoes. I ran as fast as I could and suddenly out of nowhere I heard a honk. Not believing my ears I glanced behind my shoulder and swore I felt my heart stop.

It was my father in his big old red pickup truck. He was smiling at me as his eyes seemed crazed and out of this world. _Fuck_, just my luck! How could I not see a _red _truck against the white sand? My day is just worse by the second. I dropped my bad and kept running, but my tired legs were no match to the truck as I felt my back connect to a hot surface.

I went flying towards the sky as the world around my spun around like a kaleidoscope, I landed in the water; I struggled for a few seconds as I could feel the salty waters enter my lungs before I felt a hand grab my hair and pull me up.

I coughed and kicked against him as he repeatedly kept punching my in the head, I was crying as he picked up my bag and push me into the truck. I tried to escape but his nails dug into my thigh. I whimpered.

"Stay still, or so help me God I will bash your head in with a rock" His voice stung my heart. I closed my eyes as the truck bumped up and down as he drove.

I opened my eyes and was no longer met with white sand; it was replaced with brown earth and occasional patches of green plants.

Soon we reached his destination; we were at a cliff that overlooked the sea. We were also hidden by any prying eyes. I knew where we were, we were at a notorious suicide spot. Countless of people threw themselves from this very cliff; all of them tired of life and hoping suicide was an escape.

My dad was clever; throw me off the cliff and make people believe that I committed suicide out of grief of losing my mother. I looked up at him and he smirked, he knows I knew his plan.

"Always been the smart little bitch" he said, but I said nothing in return as he pulled me by hair towards the cliff.

"No!" I cried out as I kicked and punched against him, he punched me in the head and I could see black spots in my vision.

"Why!?" I know he never cared, but he didn't have to do this. Not once has this man looked at me the way a father would look at their child, my mother raised me alone, I was taught to always be strong no matter what. Even though he never took care of me, he was still my father and I always had this small light inside of me that loved him, that believed that he truly did also love me back, but yet here I was being dragged to my death by my own father.

He didn't say anything as he dragged me right towards the cliff, if he threw me I would drown in the rough waters and my body would get repeatedly thrown against the harsh rocks that lined the coast.

I looked up at the heavens and smiled, I guess I had no other choice except to accept my destiny. I was to die against my father's hands, being thrown off a cliff where numerous people before me took their own life.

I'll probably be seen as one of them, a depressed teenager who just lost her mother and didn't want to live anymore.

_Fuck_

I looked down at the crashing waves and closed my eyes, I didn't want to die and if this was sort of crazy ass dream she wanted to wake up already.

I felt myself being pushed and the wind lash against my skin; suddenly I was swimming in water, the torrents playing with my body like some sort of rag doll. Water entered my lungs as I struggled and tried to swim towards the surface, but before I could reach and take a giant gulp of air, I passed out.

…..

My head was buzzing and my limbs felt like heavy blocks, I could hear noises in the distant, I tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy. I was tired and scared, did I survive? Did I get washed up on the beach or something? But why was it so cold? Was it nighttime? If so how come didn't he see me lying here the whole day?

I was lying on my stomach and slowly rolled over towards my back, I opened my eyes and saw start twinkling in the sky. I smiled as I could feel the strap of my bag against my arm. Damn, did I really keep my hold on it all this time?

A small breeze passed by and I shivered, I was soaked to the bone. I sat up and gasped. I was not near the beach. I was in the middle of some clearing. Right in front of me I could see giant trees that I did not recognize, I slowly turned around and I raised my eyebrows. There was a city with huge buildings that I have never seen before.

Where the fuck was I? There was no way I was anywhere near home, how in the world did I go from being in the ocean to some clearing next to a city.

Maybe this was some sort of test before I was truly is sentenced to either heaven or hell? Well, this surely some weird test. I tried to get up from the ground, but got a dizzy spell every time I stand on my shaky legs, maybe I should rest and then when I have my strength I can try and figure something out? Yeah, that seemed like the best idea.

…..

**Alrighty guys, That was my first chap **

**Don't worry the story will not be in her P.O.V **

**I never intended it to be, but I just writing like that and I sometimes switch to the third person, but I tried to fix it as much as I can. Anyway, excuse me for any spelling/Grammar mistake. **

**Thank you =)**

**Please review or I simply will not update. **

**Also since I can't remember anything and started out again can someone tell me which time period the series starts at? Pretty please and thanks :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter two of 'White Luck', I wanted to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favored and followed. (Even though I would like some more reviews) **

**Anyway, I do not own Deathnote, only my Oc :D **

**Byebye~~**

**..…**

Was this the afterlife? She stood on shaky knees as she tried her best to keep her balance; her body was so weak she couldn't even stand up properly. She stumbled forward before she fell flat on her face. She groaned out in pain as she rolled her body on to her back. She looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled, the clouds drifted before her eyes as she could finally feel a sense of peace wash over her.

She laid there for what seemed like hours before she finally had enough strength to stand up, she dusted off the dirt from her clothes and hiked up her bag. She took a few steps forward before she noticed something strange.

She stood stock still as she let her eyes roam her surroundings, she felt sick to the stomach when she noticed that everything looked so _cartoon _like. She held up her hand up to her face and held back a gasp.

Her heart was pounding like crazy as she forced air into her lungs, the world seemed to slow down as she awkwardly leaned against a tree. _No no no no no no no no, this was not happening. _

What the actual fuck? She pushed herself away from the tree and ran passed the bushes and deep into the forest. She kept running as she stumbled over roots and rocks until she reached a small river. She went to the edge of the river and plopped down on her knees. She gazed into the water and saw her reflection. Her stomach churned and her head started to spin, she turned around and emptied her stomach. She looked like an anime character, her golden eyes were big, her nose almost invisible and her brown hair hung loosely around her face and her freckles were small black dots that adorned her cheeks and nose. She needed to get a hang of herself. This totally had to be some messed up dream because there was no way in hell this was actually happening to her. This type of thing only happened in fan fiction..oh, lordy! She needed a drink.

She turned back around and dipped her hands in the water, she cupped her hands and brought the cold water to her lips, she sipped, scrunched up her face and spat it back out in her hands.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, the water tasted like nasty ink. As she looked down she frowned, the ones clear blue water was now black and blue ink swirling in her hands. She spat out once again and whipped her hands on her shirt and stood back up.

So, guess she couldn't drink or eat anything then. Damn, she cursed her luck as she started to find her way out of the forest. How in the world was she going to eat if everything tasted like ink, well maybe she was a little out of her mind right now, she should try and eat again later to see if any other foods would have the same affect like the water just did. Thinking about water…

The last thing she remembered before she woke up was that she was in the water; the intense ocean roaring in her ears and the cold water biting away at her skin, she shivered and held back tears. How could her own father discard her in such a cruel way? Did she truly mean nothing to him? She tried her best to hold the tears back, but they refused to be oppressed and spilled down her face. She stopped walking and sobbed into her hands.

What was she to do now? Was her brain playing some weird ass game with her? Was this some fantasy dream she was sent too before she was pulled away from it and die?

But if this was some weirdo fantasy world does that mean she can do anything she wanted? Hm, she closed her eyes and imagined a nice big and fluffy bed with fluffy pillows. She groaned as she could already feel the bed on her back. _Hmm, maybe it's in front of me already…_She opened her eyes and frowned. There was nothing. Damn and she thought it would actually work.

She shook her head and held her head high; fantasy world or not, she was going to make the best of it. She smiled to herself as she kept walking till she reached the highway that lead towards the city, many cars stopped and offered her rides, most of them containing horny teenage boys and others old lonely men. She refused all of them.

Soon enough the sun was setting and the sky turned from the calm blue to orange with purple streaks. She was tired and she was nowhere near the city. Groaning she simply fell down on her butt and relaxed.

Finally, she was able to take a breather; she has been walking for god knows how long and she finds it incredible that she still hasn't made it to the city yet. She whipped away the sweat with her hand and stared at the passing cars. Zooming pass her without a care in the world. The green grass prickled her exposed skin of my legs as the wind caressed her heated skin.

She wanted to get to the city already, but then what? What was she going to do? She was practically homeless and on top of that, she has no job experience what so ever. How will she survive? Scouting the streets for money? But what would be the point since apparently she can't eat anything? Well at least she could use the money for living purposes.

She sighed and stood back up, the muscles in her legs protesting for her to rest some more, but she ignored it as she started walking once again. Soon enough she can see that the City was getting bigger and closer.

…

**6 days later**

…...

The City life wasn't exactly what she called exciting or amazing. It was more like fighting for her life. Since of course she was a 17-year-old foreign girl with no knowledge of Japanese whatsoever it was difficult for her to communicate with other people and that made her a supposed easy target. On the first day of her new city life she got attacked by some old homeless guy. He tried to rape her, but with some unknown force that she dug deeply from inside of herself she was able to kick him off of her and run like there was no tomorrow. It was scary really because she was attacked in broad daylight, she wondered what would have happened if she was attacked at night. She tried not to think about it.

A few days later and some stolen money and confusion with the train system she was now stuck in another city. She would roam the streets at night and dig up for some leftovers. Luckily enough she still hasn't gotten sick from eating garbage food that tasted like ink, but if she didn't eat she would get weak, so she had no other choice on top of that she stinks like rotten fish and her hair was a total mess. She felt disgusting, but she had no idea on what to do. So far she didn't like the whole living on the streets situation she was in, but did she truly had any other choice?

Damn, this sucked balls; she was in what seemed to be an anime world where she cannot even understand a word anyone was saying, food tasted like ink, but she still had to eat or she'll die of starvation and she's not sure if she's in some anime world she knows of like Inuyasha-in Kagome's time- or some totally random anime world with no lead character.

If this was some weird Fan fiction she already would have been in some main Character's good side and taken care of and would have been able to understand Japanese because whatever thing that brought her here thinks she would be able to change the faith of the one who was going to die or something and her, being the oh so crazy fan girl would hurriedly accept the mission and try to make the main character fall in love with her so they could live happily ever after.

Pft, bullshit

It was totally the opposite for her. Damn crazy stupid fan fictions that give her false hope. She stretched out her limbs and smirked as she leaned against the cold dumpster. This was her home base, the place where she would return to every night, it was the perfect spot, she was near a lot of people, but at the same time she was hidden and on top of it there was no other homeless person she had to share her home base with. She smiled cruelly to herself as she stared up at blue sky. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body. Today she decided against going scavenging the streets for something to eat or steal. Today she was going to regain her energy and the last bit of sanity she had so tomorrow she could start her new routine again, hell maybe she'll go clothes hunting, she desperately needed some new clothes. Her top was ripped and dirtied, her underwear itch and her shorts were in desperate need of a wash, plus it was so hard to sleep at night with how cold it turns.

As she was drifting off to sleep she heard loud multiple gasps and suddenly a weird strong loud voice speaking. She felt a small wave of familiarity washing over her as she forced her body to stand up and peek her head out from her small alley way. The sun and bright colored buildings blinded her for a few seconds before her eyes focused and she stared up at a giant screen. There was a handsome man sitting on a table who seemed to be grabbing at his chest and groaning out in pain. She felt the hairs of her neck stand up as the man fell on the table and stopped moving. He was dead. Her mouth dried out as her skin prickled.

Her fingers twitched as she could _feel _that she has seen this man before. She kept staring at the giant screen as the now dead man was dragged away. The screen went blank for a few seconds before a giant Gothic letter 'L' with white background showed on the screen.

"Oh, Fuck!" She breathed out as she stumbled backwards and fell down. Holy shit, she was in Death note. Oh crap, why oh, why did she get stuck in an anime world with death gods and two geniuses fighting each other? Damn her fucking luck. What the hell was she doing here? She heard 'L' starting mentioning Kira and her world just started spinning. She prayed to the Gods for her to never ever come across any of the main characters, especially Light and Misa who both had their Shinigami's following them. Damn, hopefully she'll never have to see Ryuk. He creeps her out, especially with his sideway eyes of his.

And 'L', oh, she used to have the biggest crush on him, it was sad really, she liked an anime character more than an actual living being. She hid her face in her hands as she could feel her cheeks burning up. She crawled back towards her dumpster and focused all her energy into listening to L's computerized voice of 'L' shouting at Kira to kill him. Well, at least she remembers something of what he said during his taunting. She smirked as she could imagine Light freaking out in his room with a laughing Ryuk.

She's sure the apple obsessed Death God was having the time of his life. She rubbed her temples as L stopped talking, she stood up and peeked out the alley way and sighed out in relief when she noticed L finished his announcement.

She stepped back and leaned against the cold wall "I am going to avoid those people like the plague; there was no way in hell I'm getting involved with this"

She slid down and closed her eyes. That's right, she's going to stay clear of this and live out her new life on the streets.

Yay….

….

**Thanks for reading Chapter two! Please, leave some reviews^^**

**How do you guys think it's going so far? Thanks for all of the support and I'll try and update soon, but be warned, I am known as a late updater :p **

**Anyway, I'm writing this without internet, the second I got home from vacation the power went out on the whole Island, how messed up is that? We got power back right now, but no net. Suuucckkss! And my phone data just ran out, so I'm stuck with nothing to do and I decided to finish this chapter off :p **

**Anw! Cya next time^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, I wanted to thank you guys so much for the support and love I am getting for this story. Now, I wanted to give out small little facts about my OC, but it'll be put at the end of the story, don't want to distract you. Hehe **

…**..**

It has been a while since the beginning of the 'Kira' investigation and she has been doing a pretty damn good job from avoiding the Death note team. Not once has she seen Light, L or any members of the team, but if she remembered correctly it was pretty much the beginning and she was sure that the investigation team that would work with L still hasn't been formed. Or this was a huge probability that she was wrong, maybe they already met L. Who knows. She sighed out as she wrapped her arms around herself. Man, if only she could remember more details!

It was late at night and the stars lazily twinkled in the darkened sky, she walked down the empty streets with sluggishness as her mind fought to keep awake. She barely had any time to sleep the night before, the cold weather refused to let her even get a wink of sleep. She shivered as another cold wind passed her by.

The streets were silent as the only thing she could hear was the thumping of her heart and crunching of the snow with every step she took. She looked up at the twinkling sky and frowned. She was sure no one back home would miss her, maybe her close friends, but she was sure they thought she committed suicide.

Even though she did not miss her 'family', she did miss her friends and most of all she missed home; she misses the warm sun, the beach and the smell of the ocean. She misses talking to people and damn it all, she misses school. A place where she was able to absorb as much knowledge as possible, she missed getting a good grade and she misses her warm inviting bed and her old house. She misses everything! But no! she can probably never go back home, she was stuck in an anime world where there were death gods and crazy geniuses, damn it all and she was damn sure she was probably going to die here too.

But she knew she had to adapt and learn to live with it and most of all she needs to find a way to grasp the language, there was no way she was going to survive any longer without at least knowing what other people were saying. Maybe they were warning her of something and not knowing the language, would walk right into danger. The problem was that she didn't know where to begin and she had no money to pay for classes, hell, how was she even supposed to know where she can find people to teach her? Ask for directions? She tried, but alas most of them would mumble something in broken English and quickly walk away from her. Ugh, anime people were sooooo friendly. Not.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice a shadow following her close by. And before she could react she was pulled against a warm body, she struggled against her attacker as she was dragged against her own will to the the cold display window of an empty store. Her body shook with fear as she could feel the attacker's hot breathes on her neck; sending shivers of disgust through her body. She held back a whimper as he caressed her legs.

"Get away from me, you sicko!" She screamed as she fought against his captor. The man spoke quickly in Japanese, but she paid no mind to his words as she kicked, punched and scratched. This cannot be happening again, why must she constantly get harassed by men? She has no luck! Dammit.

She was slapped in the face and was thrown on the ground, the man leaned forward and quickly made a grab for her foot, she growled out in anger as she kicked his hand away and quickly tried to stand up. She believed he started cursing her to hell as he pulled out a knife and chuckled wickedly at her.

She gulped out and bit her lip; there was no way she was getting out of this. All the stores were closed and there wasn't a soul nearby. This was it; this is where she was going to get raped. She felt tears slip down her cheek as the man grabbed her arm and pulled her against him.

…

_42 seconds prior_

He was sitting in front of his desk with his television set on mute. The glow of the small t.v illuminated his room as he lazily played with the pen between his fingers. He was spending yet another night doing his newly found duties. Cleaning the world from all the dirty scum with his Death note, he knew he was destined to be the new God, to lead his followers to a new safer and better place where no criminal would go without punishment.

He smiled to himself as he picked up a shiny red apple and threw it over his shoulder. His shinigami companion caught the apple in mid-air and happily munched away. He looked back up at the screen and smirked.

Ah, his next victim, A psychopathic rapist yet to be caught. He has raped ten teenage girls and is suspected to have at least killed a few young girls. All the evidence pointed towards him, but the police had yet been able to find him. Guess it was time to start working.

He looked down at his notebook and elegantly copied down the man's name.

_Sato Haru_

He smirked and leaned back into his seat. Ah, he was doing such an amazing job. There was no one else better for this.

…

She screamed out in panic as the man pushed her away and grabbed his chest. His body twitched and his eyes rolled back in his head. He swayed for a moment before he fall face first into the snow. She stood there, staring straight ahead as she tried to comprehend what was happening. The way the man just died told her volumes. He was just killed by Light, this was the second time she has seen a person being killed by him. She shivered and bent down; she needed to make sure that he was dead. She shakily reached her fingers to his neck and searched for a pulse. When she didn't feel anything she quickly stood back up and ran away. She needed to get back to home base.

….

**The next day**

…..

Damn, he couldn't believe Kira got another ten criminals the night before; the man was a killing machine. He hurriedly picked up the stack of reports and a few tapes as he made his way to the current headquarters. He found it very daring of Kira to make such a rash movements, only a few days before did he kill off several FBI agents that were sent to investigate some suspects, it scared him to know that his life could be taken away from him in a blink of an eye. But he was far from giving up, what Kira was doing was terrible, killing people with a false sense of justice.

He called a cab and quickly gave the driver the address, he was going to find Kira with the help of L and make this world truly safe. Well, L would probably be the one who would catch Kira, but at least he was a part of the team.

The cab came to a halt right in front of the giant hotel; the giant building over towering his view of the sky. He paid the driver and quickly made his way upstairs towards L's room.

Once there he greeted everyone with a smile, but most of them ignored him as they were hard at work.

"Do you have anything to report, Matsuda?" The chief asked him as he tiredly rubbed his temples.

"A-ah, yes!" He sputtered as he set down the reports and tapes on a table "Kira has killed ten criminals the night before, one of them was actually caught on tape, his name was Sato Haru and he's a reported Rapist and Killer, he was about to rape an unknown woman in front of a clothing store before he collapsed. The woman checked for a pulse before she ran away" He handed Watari, an elder gentleman who was an associate of L as the man put the tape in the video player.

On the couch a few feet away was a young man sitting in a crouching position with his knees drawn up to his chest, he wore a simple attire of a long sleeved with shirt, blue jeans and no shoes.

He was biting his thumb nail as his dark eyes stared at the television screen in front of him, he was silent as he picked up a small red lollipop and stuck it in his mouth, he sucked on it with delight before he sighed out.

"I need you to go find this woman and bring her in for questioning" He said, his velvety voice echoing in the silent room.

"Alright" The chief agreed, turning around to Matsuda "Matsuda, you and Aizawa will go and look for her, do you understand?" He said, as he stared at his two workers. The men nodded as they bid goodbye and left.

The two men said nothing as they made their way towards the swanky lobby of the hotel.

"We'll take my car" Aizara grumbled as they stepped outside and walked to the parking lot, Matsuda simply nodded his head as they got inside Aizawa's small car. Matsuda gave him to location as the silent man started the car and backed out of the parking lot.

In about 15 minutes they reached a small shopping district, the place was crowded with many people and a lot of young teenage girls. Matsuda sighed out in annoyance as he could already feel a headache starting to form.

"How is Ryuuzaki expecting us to find the woman in this crowd? Hell, we didn't even get a good look at her! This is totally pointless!" Aizawa grumbled out as they made their way into the crowd.

"Ah, no need to be so angry, Aizawa-san" Matsuda commented, the older man said nothing, only glaring at his companion before he demanded for them to split up, so it'll make the search go faster.

Matsuda simply nodded his head as he saw Aizawa's broad back disappear in the heavy crowd. He sighed and ran his fingers through his thick black hair, he scanned the streets and decided to start searching, but did it truly make sense for the girl to be near this place? A place where she almost got raped and saw her rapist fall dead to her feet? If he was her, he would avoid this place, filled with horrid memories.

He walked for a good half an hour; asking numerous people if they've seen the unknown woman, all of them said no. He walked around for a few more minutes before he gave up. Aizawa was right; there was no way in the world that they were going to find her. It was pointless. He stretched out his arm as he made his way to a bench that was occupied by a woman. He politely greeted her, but frowned when she said nothing back.

Hm, she must be some homeless woman; her skin was dirty, he could smell her and she wasn't wearing any appropriate clothing for the weather. Instead of having something warm, she was wearing shorts and ripped up top.

He stared at her for a while at the corner of his eye; he could feel something tingle in the back of his nape. This woman was _important_, but he didn't know _why_. He just knew that he needed to talk to her.

"Uhm, excuse me ma'am, but I was wondering if I could ask you some questions.." He said as he turned around on his seat. The woman stiffened for a few seconds before she shyly chuckled.

"_Uh, I don't speak..Japanese_" She responded. Matsuda blinked as it took him a few seconds to process her words. _She's speaking English! _No wonder she didn't greet him back. She didn't look at him as she started to fidget.

"_English, not ro good, but I can ask qwuestion?"_ he asked as he blushed at his broken English. Damn, he should have been paying a little more attention in English class when he was still in school.

She giggled before she turned around to face him, wow, he had to say if she cleaned herself a bit up she would be a beautiful girl, her eyes the color of honey were big, she had freckles scattered on her nose and cheeks and her lips were small and rosy. Matsuda felt his cheeks burning up, but while Matsuda was admiring the girl's natural beauty said girl was having a panic attack inside her mind.

_Matsuda!_ She tried to keep her face blank as the gears inside her head croaked and started spinning. She needs to ditch Matsuda and never ever run into him again. He might get her involved with the Kira case and that is far from what she wanted. She gulped as she nervously smiled she looked down on her lap as she spoke.

"_Y-yes_" she stuttered as she tried her best to control her emotions; panicking won't get her out of this situation.

"_What your name?_" Matsuda asked as he innocently smiled at her "_I name is Matsuda Touta_"

_Matsuda, you idiot_! He was way too trusting! What would have happened if she was Kira? Of course she would never be Kira, but he shouldn't carelessly give out his name like that! Didn't L already tell him? Or maybe he didn't meet L already?

Either way he was still being an Idiot "Mat-su-da To-uta" She repeated slowly as she let his name role on her tongue. She needed to come up with an alias, but what? A face of a random woman she met a few years flashed before her eyes. She was a tourist who was visiting for a week and came to the restaurant she worked at for a nice refreshing drink, she always thought her name was pretty.

"_My name is Ashlee Bradburn" _She said, not even blinking as she smiled shyly at Matsuda.

Matsuda nodded his head as he tried to pronounce her name "Ashlee Bradburn" He repeated, blushing when he said her name, even her name was pretty.

"_Ashlee-san, why you here and not home?"_ She was obviously not Japanese and something really bad must have happened if she was stuck here with no way of being able to communicate with others. Well he was a part of the Japanese police force and it was his duty to help.

_Oh, God! Why did he have to ask? _She frowned deeply as she thought about her father. The mere thought of him brought her to tears a few days ago, but now she only felt a dull thud of pain. She buried her face into her hands as she felt her body starting to shake, she bit the inside of her mouth, she tasted blood as tears started to form, she looked back up at Matsuda who was staring at her with worry.

She said nothing as she loudly started to cry, Matsuda started rapidly speaking Japanese as she sobbed, pushed him away and started running.

Matsuda felt terrible as he stared at her retreating back, he heard a voice in the back of his mind, shouting at him to follow her and he did. Sprinted down the street after Ashlee, the girl was small and had short legs, so she didn't get really far before he reached her and grabbed her. She didn't scream, only struggle against his hold before she gave up and sagged against him.

"_I am-cop, I-help" _Matsuda sighed out as he patted her shoulder. Ashlee only shook her head as she whipped away her tears. She cursed her short stature as she was pulled along with Matsuda, she said nothing as she tried to wiggle her way from his grip. He stopped, scolded her and then kept walking.

"_I don't need help, I'll be fine by myself_" She said bitterly as they reached a parking lot, they passed various cars before they reached a small red car with a man with big afro hair leaning against it.

"Aizawa-saaan!" Matsuda called out as the older male simply looked up at them and turned slightly red to the face.

She only hung her head down as the two men argued with each other. She never remembered this ever happening in the anime or manga. She was sure that Aizawa didn't think of Matsuda as a friend and only interacted with him during work, so they had to be working on something, but what?

"Aizawa-san, Matsuda-san?" They all turned around and were met with the smiling Yagami Light.

Ashlee was about to die of a heart attack, right above Light was Ryuk floating and cackling like mad.

Can her day get any worse?

…**.**

**Also sorry if some of the events doesn't add up with the timeline, I'm a little sluggish right now, so yeaaa..I want to be as accurate as possible. **

**The Character won't be using her real name, her name will be revealed, but it's going to be a while.**

**I'm sure you've noticed from the first chapter that my character lives somewhere near the sea. Actually her home is on an island (just like me, lol) and her home also have their own language, so she can speak more than English.**

**Also I wanted to pair up my OC with L when I just remembered she's 17 and he's 24 XD, oops xD Oh well *giggles***

**Uuhhm, sorry to disappoint, but that is it for now **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and would love it if you left a review also**

**Thank you 'AkanoKumo' for the info =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heelloo, welcome back! **

**I'm glad you decided to read this far into this story and I thank everyone who reviewed, faved and followed. **

**Guys, I posted a new Death note story called "Edge of the Gift". It has more of a supernatural side to it, but it's also LxOc, but I'm rethinking it about making it a romance, if you read the character's personality so far you'll probably understand**

**Anyway, if you wanted to check it out, just go on my profile (Don't worry, I don't have anything on my profile, so there is no need for endless scrolling)**

**Also the age of consent I found on info about it on google, so if I'm wrong then let us pretend that I am right =) **

**Anyywaaayy, on with the story**

…**.**

She always loved life; beautiful, crazy, unexpected and all together pretty great, but right now she wanted nothing more than to kick life in his/her face and run away like a cowardly chicken that she was. Why is she being so dramatic you ask? Well it could be that she was now facing Light a.k.a Kira who had a laughing Ryuk floating above him.

Light looked slightly annoyed but quickly hid it with a look of pure innocence. Man, if she didn't know who Light was she may have fallen for his act, but she saw something that the others didn't (Not just Ryuk), but his eyes were glowing red, giving her the impression that he was currently in his Kira persona.

Damn, she wanted nothing more than to rip her hand away from Matsuda and run down the street and never see them again, but Matsuda's grip on her wrist was tight and every time she tugged at it he would loudly scold her in broken English.

She had to admit that Matsuda's English was terrible and it was hilarious when he stumbled on words and blush every time he knew he messed up. Every time she thought about it her lips would begin to twitch and her chest would slightly shake, but no sound came out. She won't laugh in front of Light, hell even if she was being held against her own will by Matsuda she was going to try and be as invisible as ever.

So she reluctantly relaxed her body and shifted slightly behind Matsuda, the three males started conversing as she fruitlessly tried to listen in. _Stupid it's not like you know what they're saying; You don't speak Japanese, your efforts aren't going to get you anywhere._

Wow, isn't her inner self helpful or what? NOT! She sighed to herself as they kept on talking, their strong male voices sounding nothing more like gibberish to her.

"Eh, I know you can hear me! Ehehehe" She heard Ryuk whisper in her ear, her face turned slightly red as she could feel a short rush of adrenaline course through her veins, sending her body into a friz of emotions for a few short seconds. What the hell?

She ignored the shinigami as she clued her eyes down to the ground, Ryuk simply laughed even more as he floated back to Light who was slightly twitching, he looked kind of annoyed every time Ryuk cackled.

"_Hello, I'm Light" _Light walked up to her and pulled out his hand. She was startled for a few seconds before she shakily put her small hands into his own, he wrapped his hand around her tiny one, making her feel significantly small, and gently shook it. Matsuda, confidant that she won't run again let her wrist go free.

"_I'm sorry if Matsuda-san here has kind of forcefully dragged you along with him, they wanted me to ask you a few questions for them since their English isn't exactly up to par" _he said with a perfectly straight face. She had to admit she was very impressed with his perfect English, no one would have been able to tell that he was a none-native English speaker, his accent was almost perfect, but you could still hear his Japanese accent only if you listened really hard.

"Raaiitooo, she-can-see-me~" Ryuk sang out loud as he floated next to her, he blew on her neck as she shivered. Light's hand tightened around hers as he visible twitched. This guy was twitchier than she remembers, he needs some medical help or something, but why did he twitch? Was it something Ryuk said?

She nodded politely "_Ashlee Bradburn_" She said quickly, prying her hand away from Light's she shifted closer to Matsuda. She didn't care if she smelt like rotten tuna she refused to be in the same place as Light.

Ryuk bursted out laughing as he did a small tumble roll, ugh he was so annoying! Why can't he choke on an apple or something?

"_W-what type of questions?_" She asked, her voice quivering when a cold gust of wind passed by. Matsuda perked up slightly as he peeled away his brown coat and gave it to her. She blinked at it for a few seconds before she heatedly shook her head. She wanted nothing to do with them; including their generosity.

Matsuda glared at her before she sighed out and put on the coat. The coat instantly warmed her body, she sighed out in relief as she sniffed and smiled, the coat smelled nice, kind of like Matsuda. She frowned at that thought.

"_Mostly basic questions such as : where are you from? How old are you? How did you come to Japan? How did you become homeless? And anything else that you want to reveal" _

She frowned and shook her head "_I am not obligated to answer those questions, right?_" God, please just let them leave her be. She knew they (excluding Light) were simply trying to be helpful, but she prefers going on without their help. She was fine and she has accepted her homeless life ages ago.

"_Depends on how old you are…" _

She knew she needed to lie, pretend she was of legal age and just go on with her everyday life, but as she looked into Light's red glowing eyes she felt a shiver of fear. Her mouth dried out and her legs started to slightly shake.

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, gulping she looked away from Light "_I'm seventeen" _she replied quietly.

Light didn't say anything back as he turned around towards the other and starting talking to them.

What where they talking about? They kept glancing at her, damn, of all the people in animated Japan, Matsuda just had to get all goody to her? Why not some other homeless person? Why not someone who really need the help?

"_Can I please go? I want nothing to do with you people, it is very admirable of you guys to consider helping me, but I want to live in peace and drama free, so thanks" _She quickly shrugged off Matsuda's coat and ran for it.

She heard Matsuda call out her name, but she ignored his pleas and disappeared around a corner. She dodged people from left to right as she reached familiar territory, soon she reached her small home base. The dirty ally was exactly the same as she left it, sitting down next to the dumpster she whipped the sweat away from her forehead, she let her head rest against the cold metal and let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness she escaped, only heck would know what would have happened to her if she stayed a little longer near Light. She might of have exploded from fear and start jabbering on about how much of an asshole she thought he was and how he only deserved a thousand deaths for killing of her favorite Character: L.

"_Boo~" _She squeaked and jumped ten feet in the air. Sweet baby Jesus, she swore she felt her heart leave her throat. She turned around and glared at the laughing Death God before her, his bulgy yellow eyes brimming with unshed tears. He was having way too much fun.

"_What are you doing here?" _he asked lazily floating above her, his wings fluttered before he slowly stood on the ground.

"_What do you mean? This is home base" _she shrugged her shoulders and took a few steps back. No matter how chill Ryuk was he was still a death god and he has his own notebook. He could kill her anytime he wanted to.

"_For one, you are in fact not from this world, it's kind of hard not to notice since I can't see your lifespan" _He chuckled as he pulled out a red juicy apple and munch on it.

"_Oh, so yea does that mean you know how to get me back?" _She looked hopeful, her eyes sparkling as she could try at least to imagine some sort of kindness in Ryuk to actually tell her how to get back home. The Death God said nothing, only staring at her with his eyes; well she thought he was staring at her since one eye points left and the other right. It was really creepy and she swore that one twitched a little in her direction. Ew

"_Nope, but I do know is that you already died, hehehe, this just gets more interesting" _He kept mumbling to himself. She simply shook her head in disappointment as she let out a breathe she never she was holding. Well she should have known that he wasn't going to help her. He was _bored _and her being here is just added entertainment for him, so there was no way in hell he was going to help her get back home. Stupid arse hole.

"_Bradburn-san, are you there?" _She looked away from Ryuk and gulped when she saw Light approaching her.

She always hated Light, at first she thought he was a pretty good guy, just bored out of his mind. He used to be human, but the second he figured the Death note she hated his guts, so yea he may have started out with supposed good intentions, but no matter how good your intentions are that does not give you the right to play God and kill people like they're nothing. And L, he only took the case on because it interested him, so he wasn't much of a good guy himself, he'll use any means to get his way. Both L and Light are kind of the same, but at least L didn't want to randomly kill people and thinking he was some sort of God. Nope, he was L a plain and totally smart human and the world's greatest detective. And her anime crush. Anyway back to present: Light was standing at the entrance of the ally as he glared at Ryuk and her. He stepped closer to her and glared down at her.

"_How can you see Ryuk?" _He asked, his voice dangerously low. She could tell that he was in his Kira persona and it scared her. He, L, Ryuk and everyone else wasn't supposed to be real. The people that were being killed weren't really losing their lives, they lost nothing because they were not real, yet here she was standing in front of Kira himself who was glaring down on her like she was some sort of insignificant insect who he could squash with the sole of his shoes.

"_I..I-I…"_ She couldn't talk, she was actually really scared, and what the hell was she supposed to do? She fucking jinxed herself. Oh, why can't something just go her dandy old way? Why couldn't she still be back home and why the hell did they had to take her mother away? Why? Was her life really meant to be in constant chaos?

"_Speak Bradburn" _Light demanded as he got closer to her. Damn, this was bold oh him. He wasn't someone who would simply show off as Kira, he must think of her as easily disposable if he confronted her like this.

Amidst all the panic she was going through, she felt slightly insulted, stupid big headed jerk. She needed to come up with a lie, even though she failed miserably before she needs to convince Light that she was no one special, no one that he needed to deem as a threat because if he deemed her as a threat there was a 100 percent possibility of her being killed. God dammit, it's not like she wants to go through that again.

"_I don't have much patience left, speak before I kill you" _She squeaked out as she stumbled back and looked at him with utter horror. Light truly was no longer a human; just a demonic soul trapped in a body of a man.

"_I-I am a…"_gulp, where the hell was she going with this? "_I can see spirits, I've been able to do it since a..uh, accident I had two years ago, I drowned and I died for a few minutes before they brought me back to life" _she gulped as she scolded herself inside her head. What? A fucking psychic? Really? Was that the best she could come up with?

"_A-and my parents decided to abandon me in Japan where I can't speak Japanese in hopes of uh, dying on the street because they think I'm some sort of freaky voodoo witch, so here I am, by the way I won't tell anyone you have a, uh demon floating around you" _She babbled, sweat started to form on her forehead and under her arms, her fingers twitched as she gulped. Why won't she just shut the fuck up?

"_You should try to get rid of it, demons tend to convince people to do evil things, ehehe" _

Light didn't say anything, he kept staring at her with his red glowing eyes, a scowl on his face. She needed to get the hell out of there and pronto, so she did what any insane teenager would do. She attacked her enemy, by attack she meant flailing her arms in the air like a retarded seal and screaming out a high pitch war cry. Light was surprised as she ran past him and out of the ally way.

Fuck, she needed Matsuda, Light can't kill her after he meets her, it would make things to suspicious, but only if she was acquainted with someone who also knows Light and knows that Light has met her. So she won't just be some random stranger who's killed or committed suicide.

There goes her plan of never getting involved. Fuck!

…..

**Sorry, short chapter today guys, also so sorry if Light is OOC, I was afraid of this. I really really do not want Light or L to be OOC, but they are such complex characters that I might not write them completely. I'll try my best though.**

**Anyway, what do you guys think so far? **

**Please, do leave reviews, they make any author happy!**

**Also exam week! **

**Booo…**

**You know what that means, studying! **

**UGGHH!**

**RAWR~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the support you guys and I love the reviews^^ they inspire me and gives me the motivation to keep on writing this. Now, I just wanted to say that I hope Ashlee doesn't come on as 'Mary sue' because that is something I definitely do not want. Mary Sue characters tend to make the story boring, tbh, but what do you classify as a Mary Sue? Any tips for me to keep Ashlee far away from becoming one? Hehe**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

…**…..…..**

She knew that from the second she found out that she was in Death note she promised, no! She vowed that she will not get involved with them. She will let everything run its course, from L and Light meeting each other, L revealing himself to Light to even Light killing of Ray's fiancée who she couldn't remember her name. Hell she even tried to forget that she was in Death note because even if L dies in the end everything was going to be alright; Near takes over the investigation, Mello and Matt bugs in, but in the end they still won. Near won the game and caught Kira. Or more like Kira ran and Ryuk killed him in the end. But still even when another Death God brought the note book back the C-kira was a coward and ended up killing himself, so she knew that in the end everything was going to turn alright and she didn't need to interfere because she really didn't see the point of her butting into business that had nothing to do with her.

But yet faith decided to be a bitch and shove her right into Light's hands and somehow Light knows that she could see Ryuk. The Death God must have told him, damn that bulgy eyed apple obsessed freak.

At present after showing Light her oh, so impressive distracting skills she was running towards Matsuda and Aizawa, somehow she needed to form some sort of barrier around her, a reason for Light not to kill her, yet. She could hear Light running behind her and Ryuk's mad cackling sent shivers down her spine. Why won't they leave her alone? Can't he get the hint that she wanted nothing to do with him?

She turned the corner and her ankle bent in a direction she never knew was possible, she felt pain shoot up her leg as she lost her footing and fell down. She cried out as she felt tears starting to form. She quickly wiped away the tears and stood back up. The pain was nothing more than a dull throb as she awkwardly kept running. She thanked the heavens that she didn't twist or break her ankle. Maybe her luck was finally turning around?

"_Bradburn-san, look out!" _She heard Light warn her as she crossed the road; she turned her head a little to the side, her heart stopped momentarily as she saw a speeding car coming towards her. She froze in her tracks. It was like the world around her disappeared. The only thing that existed was her and that speeding car; the driver's face was horrorstruck as she felt the hot surface of the car touch her frozen skin. She was pushed into the air and the world came back with a loud pop, the world was spinning in front of her eyes like a colorful kaleidoscope; sending her mind in a confused frenzy. She hit the concrete with her head and her vision went black for a few seconds. She tasted blood in her mouth as her body screamed out in pain. She just had to say it didn't she?

As soon as the pain shot through her body it was gone, her vision became clear once again as she awkwardly sat back up. The driver got out of the car, shouting at her as he shakily pulled out his phone. No, he can't call an ambulance; she won't have any records of her ever coming to Japan. She got slowly got up from the ground and the man stared at her with aw. She heard Light call her name once again, but she ignored him as she turned around and saw Aizawa and Matsuda staring at her with utter disbelief. She wobbled her way towards Matsuda who quickly grab a hold of her when she lost her balance she looked up at him, her face covered in blood and her skin covered in scratches from the contact with the concrete. He gulped as he hurriedly checked her for injuries.

"_Matsuda…"_She breathed out his name as he looked at her, worry shining his eyes "_Last night…rape..I was almost raped last night, I'm afraid"_ he stared at her for a few more seconds before his eyes widened in understanding.

"_Ashlee-san, raped last night near shops?_" he asked, his voice sounding unsure, she only nodded her head before she passed out; her body finally giving into her exhaustion.

"Call an ambulance!" Aizawa ordered Light as the young man approached them; he only nodded his head as he pulled out his cell and called the ambulance like he was ordered. He quickly gave them the coordination's and explained them what happened before he ended the call.

"Is she okay?" He asked, his voice feigning worry. Matsuda said nothing as he gently laid her body down, he took of his coat and draped it on top of her. "She hit the ground head first" Aizawa breathed out as he leaned down to her.

"I swear I saw the life leave her eyes a few seconds before she stood up" he kept saying as he slowly checks her head. He frowned when he found no sort of injury.

"I don't see a wound" Light commented as he too started to check her. Strange, even though she just got hit by a speeding car she had no injury. It was like they just splattered blood on her and that is it. Only thing she had were minor scratches. What the hell? Light couldn't understand what was happening and by the way Ryuk was laughing he knew that the apple freak knows the reason why. Damn, how many apples did he need to buy so Ryuk would start talking? He was sure it was going to be a lot, damn it.

As they kept checking for wounds the ambulance arrived and quickly brought her to the hospital.

….

Where was she? Her eyes didn't want to open, they felt heavy and she could hear a beeping noise in the distant. Her head was still hazy with memories as the world around her started come into focus.

"Ashlee-san" She heard someone call her name, loud and clear on her right side. She groaned out and sleepily mumbled "_I'll be up in five minutes" _She yawned and felt a fiery hot pain shoot through her head. Her eyes snapped open in an instant and quickly close them back up. The room she was in was starkly white and she was blinded for a few seconds before her eyes slowly fluttered open. She must be in the hospital, oh, dam.

Standing before her was Matsuda, Aizawa and surprisingly enough, Watari who had a closed laptop in his hands. Great, now L was going to interrogate her. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"_Ashlee-san, okay?_" Matsuda asked as he let out a sigh of relief. Even if he didn't exactly know Ashlee he was genuinely glad that she lived through that horrid accident, but he had to admit that he found it beyond strange that she didn't have any injuries on her at all.

"_Yea, thanks for asking_" her voice was hoarse as she gave Matsuda a tired smile. He smiled gently back at her as Watari stepped forward, she told the other men something before they all nodded and left the room, but before Matsuda closed the door behind him he gave her a friendly wave. She nodded her head to him before he disappeared behind the closed door.

"_I hope you are feeling alright, miss Bradburn"_ Watari said as he smiled at her, she smiled tiredly back at him as she nodded "_Yea, I'm alright" _

He only nodded back "_I am Watari and I'm afraid that you will have to go through some questioning" _He said as he helped her sit up. He pulled out the table beside her bed and pulled out the tray right before her, he place the laptop he had in his hands on the tray and opened it.

She felt a heated blush creep on her face as she could see L in her mind's eye; sitting in famous crouching position and holding candy between his fingers; munching on them with a bored face. She furiously held back the blush as the screen lit up and she saw the trademark gothic L on the screen.

"_Good morning miss Bradburn"_ she heard L's computerized voice said as she simply blinked at the laptop. Huh, never in her life did she imagine she would be in this situation.

"_A-ah" _she stuttered as she glanced at Watari who was standing right next to her, her eyes traveled back to the laptop as she wished she could see L at least one time "_Morning"_ she finally mumbled out as she looked down at her hands.

"_Two days ago at 9:15 p.m you were attacked in front of a store by a man clad in black and right before you he collapsed, can you tell me what exactly happened?" _Wow, guess he likes to beat around the bush.

"_Erm, I was walking when I was grabbed from behind, I fought back as he kept screaming at me in Japanese and since I don't speak Japanese I didn't understand a word he was saying, I fell down when he grabbed me and forced me against him and out of nowhere he pushed me away and grabbed at his chest like he was in pain and then he fell down. I was confused and scared and just to be sure he was dead I checked for his pulse and I didn't feel any, so I ran" _She finished lamely as she peeked up at the laptop. Everything was silent for a few seconds before L started talking.

"_There was no warning before he grabbed his chest?_" he asked. His computer voice annoying her a little; his real voice was way better and well hot. She blushed.

"_No" _she answered.

"_Miss Bradburn, my associates told me something very interesting happened, yesterday in the mid-day you were hit by a speeding car, you had blood all over you and according to what I have been told you fell head first yet there is no wound, only minor scratches, you proclaimed that your name is Ashlee Bradburn, there are no records of you ever coming to Japan and our research shows that none of the Ashlee Bradburns resemble you at all. Who are you really and how did you not obtain any injuries?" _

She felt her heart burst out of her chest as the beeping of the machine matched her heart's speed. She glared at it as she angrily pulled away all the wires, she hissed out in pain as her body screamed at her to stop moving, her head started pounding as she cursed the gods above her. Why the fuck does this happen to her? Dam it!

"_I..I have no explanation" _she said as she refused to look at the laptop.

"_What is your real name?"_ he asked, she only shook her head. If Light found out her real name he can use it as blackmail or even kill her. Again, she doesn't want t go through dying again.

"_I don't want to die" _she said bluntly. Since she is already pretty involved into this whole situation, she was going to help L no matter what. She wants L to live and take Light down. And if she was going to take Light down she would need the help of someone who can match Light's intelligence, it was certainly not her, so who else is there? No one, but L. She might as well reveal some stuff to him, what harm can it bring? Well, probably suspecting her of being Kira.

"_What do you mean? I assure you that you will not die" _L said back.

"_I-I can see things" _She said looking straight up at camera mounted into the laptop "_I know how Kira kills" _she said, Watari stiffened beside her, but he said nothing.

"_I got hit by a car because .."_ she paused, was this truly a good idea? Hm, well she already came this far, she had no choice "_I was running away from Kira. He knows that I know how he kills and I am afraid to reveal my true name, so please refer to me as Ashlee, not miss Bradburn, but Ashlee, please" _She looked back down. Whelp, that was it, there was no way in hell she could back out now.

She was sure L thought she was playing with him "_Why do you think this has something to do with Kira?" _he asked her.

She snorted and rolled her eyes "_Because the rapist was killed by Kira right in front of my eyes, and you're L. Like I told you, I see things, I might not understand Japanese, but I do know what is going on around me" _She was getting bolder, she noted as she felt proud of herself. She was not going to let Light or even L bully her. She was going to earn his respect, either he liked it or not. Did that even make sense?

"_I want proof, show me that you truly can as you put it, see things" _He didn't believe her. Her pride deflated a little as she thought about L. He must think she is some sort of moron, but she was going to prove him right.

"_Raye was killed by Kira a few days prior was he not?" _she asked, raking her brain for Death note's timeline. If she was correct, a few days after Raye's death, his fiancée, Naomi meets Light and he kills her.

"_Yes, is his death relevant?" _he asked.

She nodded her head "_He has a fiancée, her name is Naomi, she dies a few days after him, the reason she died is because she started to investigate his death and she accidently meets Kira without knowing it. She tells Kira about her theories and he finds her a threat so he kills her" _She revealed as she kept thinking about the date, when does she die? Then it hit her.

"_She dies 3 days after Raye" _She smirked to herself as she crossed her arms "_Which is today" _L said, she frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.

"_If she dies today, then I believe you" _L said and the screen went blank.

She stared at the laptop with an open mouth. That's it? He wasn't going to stop Naomi from dying? Really? She felt a cold surge of hate run through her veins. She knew L would do anything to bring Kira to justice, but was he truly that cruel to let Naomi die just like that? He even worked with her once! Did he truly think nothing of her? What a bastard. Well she was not going to let that happen, she narrowed her eyes as Watari bid her goodbye left, leaving the laptop with her.

She looked around for a clock and saw one mounted at the wall before her, it was now 7 in the morning and Light doesn't meet Naomi for another several hours. She bit her lip and thought long and hard. If she wanted to save Naomi how was she going to do it? She can't just walk up to her like nothing and go all like "Hey, I know your fiancée just died and all, but if you go at the police stations you will get yourself killed, oh, how do I know this? Well I know who Kira is and I know you will meet at the police station, hahaha" Pft, like hell that was going to work. She needed a better plan, hell she wasn't smart enough to pull off a risky plan like this.

Plus she was currently sporting on a hospital gown, her normal clothes were nowhere to be seen, she had no money to pay for a cab and on top of it she wouldn't be able to communicate with anyone because of her lack in knowledge of Japanese. Damn, damn, damn!

"_L, I know you have to be listening, but please, don't let Naomi die, Kira can control his victims before they die and he makes her commit suicide, her body will never be found, but please, I …I don't know her, but I truly do not wish for her to die" _She said, staring at the blank screen before her.

"_I hate Kira, he's an evil bastard who would kill anyone who gets in his way and that includes the innocent, hell he won't have a problem with getting rid of his own family if that means that he will win. He hates losing and he knows that I know who he is and how he kills. I want to bring him to justice, but I can never compete with how smart he is, so please, I will help you as much as I can, but do not let Kira kill Naomi!" _Again, she pleaded as she felt tears form on her eyes. Why won't he answer her? Is there any other way to proof to him that she truly does know what she is talking about? Think, think, think! She needed to think.

The screen lit up and L's voice tore through her ears "_What was the message that Kira send me through the prisoners?" _He asked

She stared at the screen before her, hope filling her chest "_L, did you know Gods of death love apples?" _she said, confident that that was the message he was talking about.

"_I believe you" _L said before the screen went blank once again.

…..

**Here ya go guys! **

**I have tests on Monday, but I cannot bring myself to study. So muuchh!**

**But I wanted to update this before the tests because I will be studying like crazy and I won't have to update for a while, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Damn, Ashlee has terrible luck haha, anyway, please review^^ **

**Truthfully I wanted Naomi to die so L would believe Ashlee, but I changed my mind, I'm not sure how Naomi is going to play a part of this, but I will think about it.**

**Hope that L was not to cruel about the whole Naomi situation. Ehehe **


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back! **

**Thanks for all of the reviews, love you guys and I thank you all for all of the useful tips. **

**Natalie Potter The Time Lady: Yes, I have heard of that fanfic and read about a few chapters and I honestly couldn't take it anymore. It had so many grammar errors and it was so fucking stupid that I just, I felt sorry for the characters. Especially Draco…poor Draco…**

**Epic timelady TWright: I will make sure that I do, haha**

**Niiniichii: Wow, thanks for all the tips, I really do appreciate it. I honestly don't want this to be another Mary sue story, but Ashlee might be a DiD since she's a seventeen year old girl with no experience with the whole detective/ police world. **

**Anyway on with the story hehe**

….

She had to do it, even after she made her decision to let everything run its course, but the thought of L using Naomi as proof to her claims made her stomach sick with guilt. Maybe she should have tried something else? But still Naomi's death would weight her mind and she couldn't even think about the young woman who unexpectedly walked into her own death sentence, because she stuck her nose into the Kira business she was now sitting in front of the police station. She was given a mission by L; stop Naomi from meeting Kira.

She sighed as she tucked her hands into the pocket of her new winter coat-generously given to her by L- as she blew out a sigh of frustration. Right now at present her stomach was doing weird flip flops as her mind sped around with millions of thoughts.

What happens if she fails? What if Naomi dies an even more gruesome death because of her? She pulled out her hands from her pockets and clutched the laptop sitting on her lap. Her mission was simple enough, so there was no need to freak out, right?

It was pretty simple, but knowing her she would probably still find some weird ass way to mess it up, so she tried her best to keep her frizzy and worrisome emotions to herself, not really wanting to bother L with her emotional turmoil.

A cold gust of wind passed by and she shivered, when was Naomi going to show up? She was sitting on a bench in front of the police station, so there was no way in the world she was going to miss the woman clad in black.

The sun was setting and the day was getting colder and she was slowly losing her patience. When suddenly she heard footsteps, trying not to be too excited with the prospect of finally seeing Naomi she casually glanced to her left and felt an overwhelming sense of relief when she saw the serious woman walking towards her direction. Without missing a beat she stood straight up and walked towards Naomi with a straight face.

"_Miss, I need your help with something!"_ She called out as she clutched the laptop against her chest. Naomi stopped dead in her tracks as she gave her a friendly smile, but she could tell it was tense as she kept glancing at the police station behind her.

With perfect English she spoke "_Yes, how may I help you?"_ She could tell that Naomi was a caring person, but her beloved was killed a few days prior and she was sure her patience was on thin ice. So with shaky breathe she answered "_I work with L and he asked me to show you this" _So without a second thought she opened the laptop to Naomi.

The screen was black for a few seconds before a giant gothic letter L appeared on the screen with a white background.

"Good day, Naomi-san, it is me..L" His computerized voice said, echoing into the street. Naomi stood stock still as she stared at the laptop. Her posture and face screamed suspicion.

Ashlee gulped as she looked down when she heard Naomi respond to L. Great, it was just her luck that he spoke Japanese with Naomi. For the love of all that is good, did L not want to know what they were talking about? Was it because he didn't trust her?

If she thought about it, it may be a huge possibility; she still hasn't seen his face or heard his real voice. Watari was the one who brought her the new clothes and informed her of the mission, L only spoke to her to give her directions on what to do, so he didn't trust her at all.

She was slightly saddened by that, but at the same time it did make a lot of sense. She was some random stranger that Matsuda met on the streets and not only was she a stranger she was homeless and didn't speak a word of Japanese, she knew who Kira was and knew what message Kira sent to L via the prisoners.

She was suspicious and she was surprised that he did not in fact accuse her of being Kira herself. She looked up when she noticed that Naomi and L had stopped talking and Naomi was staring at her with a strange twinkle in her dark eyes.

"_What is your name?"_ she asked, eyeing her as her lips frowned.

"_My name is Ashlee Bradburn and what is yours?" _

"_I am Shoko Maki" _She answered without hesitation; there was silence as the two women stared at each other. Ashlee felt like Naomi was waiting for something.

She smiled at Naomi and shook her head "_No, you are not, but I understand your reasons for giving me a fake name" _She said, smirking slightly when Naomi looked surprised.

"_I believe that you work with L, but I do not trust you…if what you proclaim is true then maybe I might tell you my true name" _She said

"_I already know your true name" _Ashlee answered back. Holding back a giggle as Naomi stared at her with surprise.

"_How..but, you know the names of everyone?" _She asked, her voice getting lower with each word she spoke.

Ashlee simply shook her head as she glanced behind her "_We can't talk about this here, it is not safe. You have to understand that right now, your life is in danger" _ She grabbed Naomi's hand and dragged her away. She felt a chill of foreboding run down her spine as they walked down the lonesome streets. Naomi said nothing as she let Ashlee guide her.

"_Where are you taking me?" _She asked as they rounded a corner and walked into an alley way. Ashlee peeked out and scanned the streets one more time before she sighed out in relief. She held the laptop against her chest as she could feel her heart hammer in her ribcage. She saw Ryuk floating towards them with a sickening smile on his nasty face. If Ryuk was there it meant that Light was near as well and she needed to get Naomi to somewhere safe. But she had a feeling that they were far from safe.

"_I need to take you somewhere safe until L sends someone to come and get us_" She said as she leaned against the wall. They stood in silence, both thinking deeply about the day while still keeping an eye out for anything that was out of the ordinary.

Ashlee gulped and shut her eyes as she felt her throat going dry, she didn't want this. She didn't want to be stuck in Death note. She was sure she was going to mess up in some way, not only because she was unsure on what to do, but she was not smart enough to plan ahead. After they save Naomi what was her role going to be? Will L make Naomi stay and let her help out in the investigation or send her back to America for her own safety? And what about her? Will L suspect her of being Kira because of all the things she knew?

God, why the fuck is she here? Maybe, just maybe she should have played it cool from the beginning and walk away like nothing happened, maybe she should have left Naomi to die the way she had to, but looking at her right now, she could feel her heart clench. She has been in this world for a while now and she didn't see them as characters anymore, they were human, they breathe, eat, sleep and think just like her. And seeing Naomi standing before her alive and well sent shivers of fear down her spine, she was supposed to be dead already, but she was still alive. She just changed the timeline big time.

What was going to change? Who was going to die in Naomi's place? Her? L? Mogi? Who? With her interference Light would probably win and L will die even sooner and everything would just go down the drain because of her. She shook her head and slapped her cheek, she needed to get her head into the game. Light threatened that he'll kill her, but damn he knew nothing about her, so he didn't know how damn angry she could get.

Light is a bastard and she was going to do everything in her power to bring him down and let L and the rest of the world win against his bastard ways. She smirked to herself as she felt her resolve strengthen.

She looked back at Naomi who was staring back at her; she felt a small blush creep on her cheeks as she looked away for a few seconds.

"_I need your help" _she said looking back at Naomi with a glint in her eye.

"_Help with what?" _

"_I know everything that is going to happen and you were supposed to die today, but we saved you, so I don't know the exact effect this has on the timeline, but I can't stop Kira without your help" _

"_I was going to die today?" _Naomi took a few steps back as her eyes widened. Was this girl some sort of faker? But she did just have a conversation with L, or was this girl Kira? For the first time of her life Naomi was unsure on what to do. This girl knew so much, was she herself Kira? Was Kira bold enough to show his/her face to her?

Damn, she was confused.

"_Yes, but-" _Ashlee saw Ryuk flying towards them at the corner of her eye, a fear ran through her as she dropped the laptop and grabbed Naomi's hand in a vice like grip and pulled her along. They ran down the empty streets of the city, running around in circles, taking short cuts and trying their best to avoid Light, but no matter where they ran Light seemed to be close behind them.

"_Stop!" _Naomi shouted as she pulled her hand away from Ashlee. They were both breathing hard as Ashlee kept looking around them, her nerves were on the fritz and she was jumpy; ready to run if it was needed. Where the fuck was L? Was this some sort of freaking test? Damn, him!

"_Look! Kira is following us okay! I don't want him to catch us! That's why we've been running! No matter how much we run we can't avoid him" _Ashlee said as she twitched with each sound she heard. Didn't Naomi get it that she was trying to save her life?

"_I knew I just spoke with L, but what if this is all a game? Are you Kira?" _Naomi accused as she glared at Ashlee. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at her. Ashlee took a few steps back as she felt her heart hammer against her chest. What was Naomi doing? She wasn't Kira! Didn't L clarify it with her?

"_I am not Kira!" _She whispered back, her eyes focusing on the gun pointed at her. Naomi's hands were shaking as tears leaked from her eyes.

"_W-why! Why did you kill him? We were going to have a family! And be happy! But you killed him! You killed the man I love, I can never forgive you!" _She cried, her entire body started shaking, but not once did the gun stray from its intended target.

"_I did not kill Raye! I promise you" _Ashlee held her hands forward in a sign of peace as she took a few steps back. She didn't want to get shot! She already got hit by a speeding car, being shot right after was totally not on her to do list and never will be either.

"_Is something wrong?" _Ashlee heard Light's voice echo in her ear as she felt his hand grab her shoulders. She held back a wince when he dug his nails into her skin. She shivered as she felt her stomach churn with disgust. Oh, fucking dammit.

She saw Ryuk land behind Naomi as the woman looked startled by Light's appearance. Light pulled Ashlee behind her as he mock glared at Naomi.

"Miss, please put away your gun if you don't then I will call the police. I cannot let you harm anyone" He said, as he held up his cellphone.

Naomi hesitated for a few seconds before she put her gun down, she looked at Light as she held her hands in the air. "There, I set it down" her voice was hard as she glared at Ashlee.

"I suggest you turn that girl in! she's Kira and she was trying to fool me, now step aside and let me take her to the police or I will accuse you of helping a mass murderer"

"I assure you that Ashlee is in fact not Kira, I know her" He stated as his grip tightened around her. Ashlee whimpered as she looked at Light. She was scared, she wasn't expecting for Light to find them so quickly. Did Ryuk help him? That was strange since Ryuk wasn't technically on anyone's side.

"I am Yagami Light, the chief's son and I can prove it" He carefully pulled out his wallet and handed it to Naomi. Naomi opened the wallet and scanned his I.D a few times before she relaxed.

"I am Shoko Maki" She introduced herself as she handed him back his wallet.

"If you mind me asking Shoko-san why are you accuse Bradburn-san of being Kira?" he asked as he smiled at her "It's rather silly"

"That's classified information" she answered back, her eyes hardening at Light.

Light chuckled as he shook his head "I understand" he said as he scratched his head "Do you want to go to the police station? I have to go there anyway to leave some things for my father" he said as he pointed at the bag that was next to his feet, he picked up the bag as he held Ashlee on her shoulder again.

Naomi nodded her head as she picked up her gun and pocketing it, she glared at Ashlee one more time before they started walking. Light refused to let Ashlee go as he slipped her a piece of paper in her hand. With shaking hands she pulled the paper away and carefully opened it without letting Naomi see her. She felt her heart stop.

_Say nothing _

Those two words written by Light's elegant handwriting spoke volumes to her as she crumpled the paper in her hand. She peeked at Light who was speaking to Naomi. He pretended to ignore her as his nails dug even deeper into her skin. If he kept it up she was sure she would start bleeding. He would harm her without a second thought, she needed to walk around egg shells when Light was near her because with one little slip of the tongue and she was gone for. She didn't doubt it at all. Only way she will ever be remotely safe is with L, but he hasn't shown her his face yet.

They reached a small fountain and they stopped walking, they kept speaking as Light pulled out a note. Ashlee's face went completely white as she kept shaking her head towards Naomi. Naomi ignored her as she kept talking to Light. Ryuk started cackling like mad when Light glanced at his watch.

Damn, this was his first attempt to kill her and then he'll figure out that Shoko Maki isn't her real name. Damn, damn damn! She needed to think, how was she going to get Naomi out of this? If she says anything then Light will hurt her somehow. So she needed to warn Naomi to not give Light her real name, but how? She heard a car stop nearby, she glanced towards it and felt her heart swell with relief. It was Aizawa. With glee she called out to him.

"_Mr. Aizaawaa!" _Her voice echoed through the air as Light stopped scribbling on the note while Naomi curiously glanced at Aizawa. Said man looked confused as he quickly walked towards them after he paid the taxi.

"_Mr. Aizawa where's your car?" _She asked as she frowned. Didn't he have a car last time? It was perfectly fine when she last saw it.

"_Shop" _Aizawa said, his voice slightly unsure wondering if he said the word right or not. Ashlee nodded her head in understanding.

Aizawa nodded his head towards Light and Naomi "Hello Yagami-san and" He trailed off as he looked at Naomi.

"Shoko Maki" Naomi said.

"Shoko-san" Aizawa finished as he glanced at his watch.

"_Mr. Aizawa! Maki needs to talk to L!" _Ashlee said as she pulled herself away from Light. Light clenched his hand into a fist as he glared at Ashlee. Naomi saw Light's glare as she bit her lip.

Something didn't feel right, from the second Light started to ask her name something in her gut told her to not trust him, but since he was the Chief's son and his father was on the Kira investigation team she was actually debating to tell him her real name or not.

"_L?" _Aizawa questioned as he glanced at Naomi. Did L talk to Shoko and Ashlee? What in the world was going on? This day was just really weird.

Aizawa's cell phone started ringing, he checked the caller I.D and noticed it was L's. He quickly turned his back and answered it.

"Yes?"

"Bring Shoko Maki and Bradburn Ashlee to headquarters" was L said before he closed the phone. Aizawa mumbled under his breath in annoyance as he pocketed his cell phone and turned around.

"I am a member of the Kira investigation team, L just informed me he wants both Shoko-san and Bradburn-san to come to headquarters right now" he said as he glanced at Light.

"Can you give this to my father?" Light asked as he handed Aizawa the bag. Ashlee grabbed Naomi's hand and quickly started to pull her as Naomi informed her of what Aizawa just said. Naomi felt Ashlee handing her a piece of paper, confused she pulled away her hand and opened the crumpled paper.

_Say nothing _

She read as she felt someone poke her shoulder, she glanced behind her and saw Light smiling at her as he handed her, her I.D. She looked at it and silently gasped; it was her real I.D with her _real _name on it. She looked back at Light and saw his eyes turn into a disgusting red color. How did he get his hands on it?

Suddenly everything seemed to make sense; Light was Kira. Ashlee was running away from Light the whole time. Light was delivering something for his father the same time she was going to the police station; if Ashlee wasn't there she would have met her doom, but with the sickening look Light was giving her it seems that Ashlee failed.

Her mind instantly went blank as she let her hand hang limp against her side. The paper she had in her hand flew away with the soft wind as her mind began a lock down. Her body started moving by itself as she started to walk away from the group.

"_Maki? Where are you going!" _Ashlee shouted out in a panic as she tried to grab Naomi's hand. No, no no! by the way Naomi was acting meant Light wrote down her death in the death note, but how the hell did he get her name?

"_It's alright, I'm going to my hotel, I need to do something before we go to L…it's important" _her voice was light as she didn't look back at Ashlee.

Light translated what Naomi said to Aizawa as Ashlee helplessly stared at the retreating figure of Naomi. She felt someone grab her shoulder as they lead her away towards the side of the road. She vaguely heard Aizawa talking to Light before a cab stopped and they shoved her in. As they drove away she glanced back outside the window and saw Light staring at her with a victorious smirk on his face. He won and she lost.

…

**Sorry for the late update, been having a slight writer's block, but it's fixed now ahahaha, anw remember to leave a review! They make me loads happy!**

**I ended up killing of Naomi, why you ask? Because I wanted to show you guys and Ashlee that you can't save everyone, there will be death no matter how hard you try to prevent them.**

**Anyway, will update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

…**…..…**

How many days has it been since she has last seen daylight? Ever since she was taken to headquarters by Aizawa she was blindfolded and moved to a different location, L had stuck her in a small windowless room which held a simple bed, a hanging light bulb, toilet, a digital clock that was place above the door and a sink. She felt terribly lonely and wanted nothing more than to rip out her hair and scream out in sheer frustration. They still had a chance to save Naomi, but they lost it, she was sure that Naomi was long dead already.

She sighed out in frustration as she laid lifelessly on her stiff bed; she was bored beyond belief, yet there was nothing she could do; she was stuck god knows where and she was pretty sure L and the rest of the team were watching her; looking for any weird behavior. She groaned out as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

She was sure she was getting sick from shoveling down the ink tasting food, strange though since the food she was getting now was ten times better than the garbage crap she was eating before. She quickly sat up and stretched her sleepy limbs. She couldn't stand being inside this small prison anymore, she needed to get out. How? Well she was sure she would need to convince L, but that man was like a stubborn mule, so it was going to be difficult. Maybe they were waiting for her to have some sort of freakish psychic vision? She smirked lightly to herself as she could already see herself putting out a show for the team.

She heard a few clicking of locks before the door was slowly opened; Watari stepped inside with a tray of food, her stomach growled as she felt vile rise up to her mouth; oh god, she can't stand eating, but she had to! Gosh, who ever sent her here must of made some huge ass mistake because this food tasting like ink situation just pisses her off and she loves to eat, so she was sure anyone would understand her frustration.

Ever since they found out she has been flushing some of the food down the toilet, she guess L must of ordered Watari to sit with her to make sure she ate all of it, oh, how sweet of him.

"_Good day, I have brought you your lunch" _Watari said as he handed her the tray, he sat next to her on the bed as she looked down at the simple meal; mash potatoes, chicken and a side of string beans and a cold glass of water, the smell enticed her and her stomach growled in hunger. If only she could taste the food!

"_Thank you" _She said as she picked up the fork and started eating. She ignored the ink taste as she let her mind wander. So, if she was going to get L to release her she needed to come up with something, but what? First she would need to know the date.

She glanced at Watari to see the older gentleman discretely watching her, she gulped down her food as she cleared her throat.

"_Excuse me, but can you tell me the date?" _She asked.

"_Today is January seventh" _he answered and said no more. Ashlee felt her heart jump as she nodded to herself. Her birthday was yesterday, she was now officially eighteen. If she was back home her friends would be all over her back asking her when she was going to finally get her license so they could catch a ride with her, or try to convince her to take her first legal drink. She chuckled as she shook her head.

"_May I ask what is so amusing?_" Watari said as he smiled at her.

She shook her head as she felt a lonely wave crash through her "_I turned eighteen yesterday and I started thinking about the stupid things my friends would have made me done_" she smiled as she went back to eating.

Watari didn't say anything back. Ashlee went back to thinking when a thought hit her, did L already put Light's family under surveillance? Maybe she could use that as her ticket out of her prison.

"_Watari, did L already put the Yagami family under surveillance?_" she asked, as she set the new empty tray next to her. She stuck her tongue to the roof of her mouth as she tried to get rid of the taste of ink from her mouth.

"_I can-_" Watari was suddenly cut off when his cell phone started to ring, he quickly excused himself as he stepped outside from the room. She glanced up at the digital clock and smiled before she looked back down. That must have caught L's interest if he called Watari so quickly; there was a good chance that he was now going to include her in the investigations since her 'psychic' powers may come to some pretty good use.

She was brought back out of her musings when Watari stepped back inside, he didn't say anything as he pulled out a black piece of cloth, she mentally patted herself on her back as she nodded her head and let Watari tie it around her eyes, she was also handcuffed and was quickly led out of the room.

…

The room was basked in silence; she wasn't sure if she was truly alone or if she had someone in there with her. She was sitting in a chair that faced the wall, one of her hands was handcuffed to the chair, and she had a small notepad and pen in her free hand. She wasn't sure what L was planning on doing with her, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with her supposed 'psychic' abilities. Maybe L was going to put her through some weirdo test? She gulped when she heard a door open and close.

She heard a click and then L's computerized voice "_Good day Miss Bradburn, today I want to put you through a simple test to prove your psychic abilities, even though you have given me so called proof I can't help myself, but to doubt them" _

Understandable, she thought as she only nodded her head, she didn't dare to turn her head and take a peek since she was afraid L was going to blind fold her or something, so she bit her lip and look down at the notepad and pen; she felt her stomach churn in nervousness as she heard footsteps approach her.

"_Watari will release you, so I trust for you not to run away or turn around" _L said as she felt her hand go free, she rolled her wrist and let herself relax as she held the pen in her hand and positioned the notepad on her thigh, well she knew that she was going to fail, but it never hurts to at least give it a try.

She only nodded her head once again before she glanced up at Watari and mumbled something. L didn't say anything as she sighed and tried to speak a little harder.

"_Uh, w-what exactly am I going to do?" _She stuttered, her cheeks flushing red. She cursed herself for sounding wimpy as she waited for L's reply.

"_I brought several test subjects, they will be sitting at the opposite side of the room, I will not tell you how many they are, you will write down readings and you have to predict which reading the test subject will choose, when you're done your readings will be randomized and they will choose one, if the readings they choose belongs to them than you pass, but if they don't you fail" _

She gulped and nodded, she felt sweat starting to form under her arms, on her forehead and at the palms of her hand. Her heart was beating like crazy, like she just ran hundreds of miles without stopping.

"_Test will begin now" _L said, she heard the door open and several footsteps before screeching of chairs and then silence.

She breathed through her nose as she looked down at her notepad and started to randomly scribble down facts and words.

_Death_

_Will need some help with girls _

_Media _

_Is overworking yourself_

_Fear _

_Don't trust the one with hazel eyes _

She looked down and sighed as she set the notepad down, this was it, L was going to find out she was a fraud, well it was not like she wanted to be _psychic _it was some half ass excuse to throw Light of guard not using it as a way to get involved with the investigation.

"_I'm done" _She said as Watari took the notepad away from her.

"_You may turn around" _L said, she didn't say anything back as she turned around in her seat and stared wide eyed at the scene before her. There were 2 people standing before her, both were wearing baggy black tent like cover up, white masks that covered their entire head and goggles with yellow gloves.

She would never be able to tell who they were. Watari walked up to her and held out 6 folded pieces of paper.

"_Please give them their readings and don't worry, I translated them, so they would understand better" _Watari said as he stepped back and let Ashlee organize the pieces of paper, she didn't know which one was which, but she didn't really care at this point; L was going to find out she was a fake and possibly accuse her of being Kira herself.

She handed the two people their predictions as they opened it and read it out loud

The first one had a very deep manly voice, giving her the impression that he was well in his forties "Is overworking yourself, Don't trust the one with hazel eyes and fear" he read out loud as he handed Watari back the folded pieces of paper.

Ashlee didn't understand a word he was saying, Watari and the clad man spoke a few words before he nodded his head and walked out.

The other person opened their predictions and read them out loud " Will need some help with girls, death and media" this time the voice was a lot softer, not as deep as from the man before, still she could tell that he was younger, but not that young. The second man handed Watari their predictions and also left.

Watari glanced at Ashlee as he motioned for her to follow him, she didn't say anything only nodding her head and following Watari out of the bland room, they walked down a windowless hallway, passed a few bolt shut doors and finally reached their destination; the room was bland as the one she was in before, the only difference was that it had a table and two chairs, and the walls were painted a sickly faded out green that reminded her of the hospitals back home.

She sat down on the chair and was handcuffed to it; she rolled her eyes in annoyance as Watari left; locking the door behind him. Did they honestly believe she would attempt and escape? Idiots.

She felt another soft stab of pain in her stomach area and groaned, she rubbed her stomach and muttered curse words under her breathe. Why was she suddenly getting random stabs of pain? Was it really the food? What was she going to do if she couldn't eat anymore because of the food?

Damn her stupid luck

…

"I must do this" he said, his wide baggy eyes stared directly at the computer screen in front of him, his hunched back faced the rest of the team as they stared at him with surprise.

"But, do you honestly think it is wise to show yourself to her? What if she is Kira? She could kill you" The chief said, he rubbed his temples with his fingers as he could feel a head ache blooming; Ryuuzaki was a genius, he couldn't deny that, but sometimes he couldn't help himself and doubt the young man.

"You see, I believe she is lying about her psychic abilities, but we have to wait for a while to see if her readings do have any ties to you and Mogi" he sighed out. He picked up a strawberry and happily munched on it; after he finished eating his small favorite fruit he licked each of his fingers with a pop.

"Even if we do know that her psychic abilities are fake she still knows too much about the case" he paused as he mulled over his words "I believe she knows more than any of us which is dangerous for Kira and ourselves and I think we need to make her get on our side before she slips away from us"

He stood up from his chair and pulled out a lollipop from his pockets, he eagerly unwrapped it and stuck it inside his mouth "anwzay I wuls 'alk to 'er nowz" he slurred as he walked passed by the team. The men said nothing as they watched L step outside the room.

"He's so weird" Matsuda mumbled as he sat down and kept going through some files.

…..

The stabs of pain were now consistent as she moaned out and laid her head on the cool surface of the table, the silence ringed inside her ears as she tried to count sheep to take her mind away from the pain, she rubbed her thighs together as the pain became stronger.

"_What's wrong with me" _She sighed out as she rubbed her head with her free hand. The door clicked and was slowly pushed open, she didn't look up; already knowing the person on the other side would be Watari like always.

"_Watari, I don't feel so good_" she whined as she stomped her feet and looked up at said man. Her eyes widened, her mouth hung agape as her heart started to beat crazily against her chest; L was standing in front of her.

His dark eyes bored into her own, her cheeks flushed red as she saw his eyes wander the rest of her. He didn't say anything as he sat down-er, crouch sit on his seat.

"_Are you feeling alright, Ms. Bradburn?" _he asked, his velvety voice sending shivers of delight down her spine. She didn't say anything at first, only blinking stupidly up at him before another stab of pain pushed her back into reality.

"_I-I just, uhm not feeling well_" she stuttered out as she giggled and looked down.

L didn't say anything back as he bit his thumb "_If you say so, now moving on, I would like you to tell me a few things" _

"_W-what exactly?_" Sweat started to form on her forehead as she tried her best to ignore the pain. She didn't dare look up at L as she bit her lip, waiting for him to speak. Holy crap, she couldn't believe L finally decided to meet her! He was so good looking, she didn't care that he was an anime character he was adorable. She blushed at the thought and inwardly kicked her L obsession down; this was not the moment to let her fan girl side take over, hell, she'll never let her fan girl persona take over because there was no way she was going to endanger his life. She wasn't going to get attached to him either; she didn't believe she would stay in this place forever. She was bound to go back home, to the real world where she belonged, right?

"_Ashlee, I know you are in fact not a psychic, you are a mystery to me and I will find out the truth, now stop lying and just tell me the truth" _He smiled at her, her cheeks burned red, he hummed out in thought as he kept talking "_Whatever you say will be between you, Watari and I" _

"_You'll think I'm insane" _She said as she smiled bitterly at L.

"_Do elaborate" _His voice was monotone, he stared right into her sad eyes, her smile fell as she turned her gaze away from him.

"_Promise me one thing though" _her voice was barely above a whisper, but L heard her loud and clear. He leaned slightly forward.

"_What is it?" _He asked, he wanted this girl to work with him. If she truly did know everything then she would be either a big help or his worst enemy. The small bubble of doubt formed inside his head; but what if she was Kira? No, it couldn't be her, Kira was male, plus this girl could barely speak Japanese and was homeless before she got involved.

"_I know it's selfish, I never wanted anything to do with this, but please, don't let Kira catch me" _She looked at L right in the eye, she knew it was a selfish request, but she was only human, right? She always puts everyone before her, but she would like to at least once be selfish. She didn't want to die by the hands of Light.

"_I promise, oh and can I ask you a favor" _

"_What?" _She looked at him.

"_Please, do call me Ryuuzaki from now on" _was all he said as she smiled at him.

She frowned as she felt another and sharper stab of pain in her stomach area, her face scrunched up in annoyance as she moaned and grabbed her stomach. Her body quivered as rubbed her thighs against each other. The pain stopped for a second and she was about to sigh out in relief when she felt something wet between her clenched thighs. Her face burned red with realization as she finally realized what the pains were.

"_Hm, do you smell blood?" _L asked, as she looked up at him in horror. She couldn't take the humiliation any longer as her eyes rolled at the back of her head and passed out.

"_Idiot" _She murmured one last time before the darkness completely took over.

…

**Hey guys! Yes, it is I, HorrorOpheliac, but I decided to change my penname to LockFlower, I like it^^ Do you?**

**Anyway, long time no update? Gosh, things have been hectic lately, lots of stuff happened and my school has been keeping me pretty busy, also my keyboard has been acting funny, so if some letters are missing, blame the keyboard! D: **

**Remember to leave a review! They keep me motivated to write the story!**

**Guys, question: What do you like and dislike about Ashlee? **

**It is okay, I will take no offence. Your critiques/reviews have helped me improve my writings over the years. I have been with Fanfiction for 3 years now, and when I look at my writing from back then and now, I can see that I have improved a lot thanks to you all! **

**Sometimes I may not like some of the critiques people give, but I always take them into consideration because if I didn't I wouldn't have improved so much, haha.**

**Anyway will try and update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG guys! I found out yesterday that I passed this year! I'm so proud of myself! I'm happy and relieved :D When I saw 'bevorderd' on my grade list I burst in joy! XD I am so happy that I decided to come out of my hiatus just to update this chapter. (Sadly, I couldn't find a job ) **

**Soo, here is the 8****th**** chapter of 'White Luck' **

…**.**

For all of the things that had happened to her; falling into Death note, getting caught by Light and getting hit by a car, nothing could top the level of embarrassment of getting her monthly visit by Mother Nature in front of L. She just wanted to crawl in a small corner and rip people's head off the second they got to close for her liking. She was currently sitting on the couch next to L, staring at multiple screens of an empty house.

The room was silent as no one spoke, occasionally the silence would be broken by one of Ashlee's grunts of discomfort. The daylight was closed out by one of the thick curtains, giving the hotel room a dark and stuffy atmosphere. Files, upon files were stacked upon each other as the team silently worked at their given task. She couldn't understand how they did it.

Ashlee hated the silence; it made everything look like they were closing in on her; she could feel the team's distrustful eyes glare into the back of her skull, sending prickles of annoyance through her spin and back. She heard a sigh before the seat next to her sunk in as the chief sat down next to her. He gave her a wary smile before he glanced back at the screen.

L and the chief exchanged a few words before the silence overtook the room once again. Ashlee mentally sighed out in boredom as she blankly stared at the television screen in front of her; wishing that something would happen. _Anything_to relief her of her boredom.

L seemed to perk up for a few seconds before his face quickly turned blank; she glanced back at the screen and saw Light enter his home. They all stayed silent as they saw him walk upstairs and towards his room. He momentarily paused before he casually opened the door and fell on to his bed.

_No one noticed that?_ She thought as she glanced at both L and the chief.

"_Have any of you noticed that?_" she asked casually as rubbed her arm and looked back at the television screen.

"_Noticed what?" _L asked

"_Light, he…"_she paused as the chief quickly looked her way when he heard his son's name come from her mouth, she blushed a crimson red before she cleared her throat and continued "_he paused for a few seconds at his door before he opened it. I think he knows something's up" _

L only hummed in response as the chief started asking him questions about what she said. She rubbed her stomach as she let out a small frustrated sigh. Her cramps refused to go away and the men were clueless on what to do. After her little mishap with L she spoke to him about Raye and Naomi, after hearing what she had to say L decided to only put the people Raye was investigating under surveillance.

When the team found out exactly who they were going to watch they instantly started trying to convince him otherwise, Ashlee could remember seeing the chief's face turn slightly red as his eyes furrowed with irritation every time he hears one of his team members try to defy L's word and with an angry order and a few words later the next day the families were put under surveillance and for some odd reason Ashlee was allowed to sit with them and watch.

Ashlee wondered why she couldn't see Ryuk, maybe it was because he was a Death God? Well it would have been cool if she could see him despite how creepy he was. She said nothing as they all saw Light leave, a few minutes later he came back with something tucked under his arm and he quickly made his way back up to his room. He locked the door behind him and laid on his bed, he pulled out a dirty magazine and slowly went through it.

The chief seemed surprised and slightly disappointed "I can't believe my son does this" he said, but L seemed to think of it as the most normal thing ever.

"_Well, he is totally faking it" _Ashlee commented as she felt her heart beat against her chest; she was nervous to give out her opinion about this part, but at the same time she _always _wanted to say something about Light and his dirty magazine scene; a comment that no one seems to make.

"_What makes you say that?" _L asked her as he curiously looked at her.

Again, her cheeks seems to flare up with a hot blush as she frowned and look back at the screen "_If I was a seventeen year-old-boy and have access to the internet I wouldn't be buying soft core porn magazine, instead I would use my computer along with a bottle of lotion and tissues" _She giggled as L smiled widely at her.

"_Ms. Bradburn!" _Watari called out to her, she looked back at him and saw a look of clear disapproval in his eyes. Her already red cheeks turned an even brighter red as she nervously giggled and quickly apologized to Watari. A sense of shame seemed to wash over her as she kept mumbling under her breathe. _Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best approach to it, but at least I got a chance to say something even if it really isn't useful _

"_No, you are right" _L said as he bit his nail and stared back at the screen.

"What did she say?" The chief asked as he loosened his tie; the room and the fact that his son buys these types of things makes him all bothered and his clothes felt so restricting.

"Ashlee believes that Light is faking it because he isn't _doing _anything" L answered without even glancing his way. The chief sputtered and gaped at Ashlee as the girl refused to look his way.

"Argh, I've been tricked by the cover again" Light's voice floated into the room as he got up from his bed and walked over towards his bookcase, he crouched down and pulled out a hollow book case with several magazines stuffed into it and stuffed his newest addition in.

"_Light is so perfect its creepy" _Ashlee said out loud before she stood up from the couch and started walking away.

"_Where are you going?" _L asked, not letting his eyes leave the screen for a second.

"_Bathroom" _Was all she said before they heard a door slam shut.

The bathroom was the only place in the entire hotel suit where Ashlee had an ounce of privacy, she hasn't seen daylight in ages and her eyes hurt from watching the screen for so long. She pressed her back against the cool bathroom wall and slowly slid down; her mind was a jumbled mess and she needed an outlet, but she really didn't have any. There were sweets continuously being provided for them simply because of L, but no matter in what other freaky world she was in she _refuses _to use food as a _stress _reliever; she was not going to get fat! EVER!

She slipped a piece of paper out of her pocket and quietly unfolded it, she pulled out a small used pencil and quickly started writing.

_Cuminsa di wak L.Y, hasi comentario riba e mag. _

_Kico awo?_

She made sure to write it in her first language that in hopes that if they ever find it they wouldn't be able to understand what she was writing about. The only reason she was writing down little facts was because she needed to keep in check with what was going on. She couldn't understand Japanese, but because she saw the series before she knew what was happening around her and she wanted to help, but she wasn't sure _when _she should jump in and possibly get her ass killed by Light.

She folded the piece of paper and stuffed it back into her pocket. She needed a notebook to write all these facts down, but what kind of excuse could she use to get one? A diary? Please, they'll probably look at her like she was five and would probably give them more reasons to snoop in it and when they don't understand a word their suspicions might rise even more. She was so totally not made to be the heroic type; she sucked big time at these kinds of things.

Closing her eyes and leaning her head back she could hear Watari and L speaking to each other, their deep voices slowly starting lulling her to sleep, a small sigh escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered closed.

…..

_The sounds of crashing waves and the heavy smell of salt in the air brought a small smile to her pale lips, her eyes fluttered open, but were quickly shut again when they were blinded by the bright light of the sun. She dug her fingers in the sand and felt the grains dig themselves under her finger nails. _

_A gentle wind caressed her exposed skin and the distant laughter of children echoed in her ears. Again, she slowly opened her eyes and let them focus around her; the bright blue ocean was the first thing she saw and it expanded for hundreds and hundreds miles away, she looked down at the white sand under her and then at the people around her. They all seemed to be oblivious to her existence, but she didn't mind because she knew where she was; she was home and hearing her first language being spoken only a few feet away from confirmed this to her. She got up and slowly made her way towards the water, the water kept coming back and forth and mesmerized her for a few seconds before she stepped in._

_A small gasp left her lips when her foot touched the icy cold sea, but she didn't go back towards land she kept walking forward until the water reached her hips. The sea was a part of her life, she remembered when she was small almost every day she would visit the beach with her mom and they would swim till they tired themselves out, she would brown from the sun and walk around with tan lines and with the smell of the ocean on her skin. Those were wonderful days and she so desperately wanted to go back to them. _

"_Don't go any further" she turned around and her eyes widened; Naomi was standing behind her. Her black clothes were soaked and stuck to her skin, her eyes emotionless and her lips set in a frown._

"_W-what.." she was confused, how was Naomi here? Wasn't she dead? _

"_If you go any further your soul would get lost and you'll wonder the in-between forever"_

"_The in-between? What is that?" She asked. Naomi didn't answer her only signaling her to follow her and so she did. They walked out of the water and back towards the overly bright white sand. _

_Everyone who was once scattered across the beach was no longer there; they were completely alone. _

"_The in-between is basically the place everyone goes to before they step into either heaven or hell" Naomi finally answered._

"_But..but.." Ashlee paused as her brows furrowed and her mind started to put the facts together "but, I'm not dead" she said._

"_No, but you're not in your world either. What I understood was that your father tried to kill you by throwing you into the ocean and then you woke up in my world" _

"_How the hell do you know that?" Ashlee asked her eyes widening at Naomi. _

_Naomi simply smiled cheekily at her and said nothing._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I decided that I wanted to help you, we both know who Kira truly is and I want to do everything in my power to help you put an end to that monster" Her once dull and lifeless eyes shone brightly for a few seconds before they quickly turned back into two dull pits of black ash. _

"_How can you help me if you're dead?" she asked_

"_You ask too many questions" Naomi pondered out loud. _

"_I just need to be sure" Ashlee countered._

_Naomi smiled widely at Ashlee "It's good to be sure and to answer your question; I'll be able to communicate with you when you fall asleep and I'll be able to send you little hints here and there, you just need to keep your eyes wide and mind open for new possibilities and-" she stopped speaking as her head snapped upwards and her eyes narrowed dangerously._

"_You need to go" she said as she turned around and briskly started to walk away._

"_Wait, no, don't go!" Ashlee tried running after her, but her legs refused to work, she felt a pulling sensation at the nape of her neck before she collapsed on the white sand._

…_._

Her eyes opened wide as she heard wild knocking on the bathroom door. "_Ms. Bradburn, are you alright?" _She heard Watari asked as she got up from the floor and quickly opened the door. Watari looked worried as he checked her over.

"_I'm sorry I-I..err..I fell asleep" _She admitted as she blushed and nervously chuckled. Watari only sighed before a small smile formed on his lips.

"_It's alright Ms. Bradburn, but I do believe it will be best for you to go to sleep on your bed rather than on the bathroom floor" _he said as he pushed her towards her temporary room.

Ashlee only nodded her head as she let herself get guided by Watari.

"_Goodnight everyone!" _She called out as the door slam shut.

Her room was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing, the dream was still playing in her mind's eye and she wanted to know if it was real or not.

"Naomi…"she whispered as she took a step forward in the darkened room "Prove to me that you're here" and the lights flickered and the room was no longer basked in darkness.

A smile formed on her lips as she felt her resolve forming even stronger than before. Now she had help and she was sure with the help of Naomi that Ki-no, Light will be brought to justice.

….

**AAaaannnndd that was the chapter! I had a different plan for it, but decided to re-write it a few times before finally coming up with this. **

**I hope you liked it and remember to leave a review! **

**Also, I have been having a cravings for some really good fanfics lately, do any of you have any suggestions?**

**For Death note, Naruto, Harry Potter or How to train your dragon? Much appreciated! Hey, they could even have OC's, if they are good OC's no mary-sue/God like stuff though /: **

**You know what's a really good Naruto Oc story? Aberration by Rin O' Gen. **

**Anw, until next time :D **


End file.
